Mi-ma-me
by aoibird6
Summary: Kevin estaba harto de ser el chico de las investigaciones y para colmo, Dean lo molestaba y ni siquiera le ayudaba pero ya había tenido suficiente y le daría una pequeña lección al rubio.


**Titulo**: MI-MA-ME

**Personajes: **Dean, Kevin, Castiel, Sam.

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Humor, Family.

**Resumen:** Kevin estaba harto de ser el chico de las investigaciones y para colmo, Dean lo molestaba y ni siquiera le ayudaba pero ya había tenido suficiente y le daría una pequeña lección al rubio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sí, Kevin Tran estaba H-A-R-T-O de que los hermanitos Winchester lo tuvieran como su "secretaria" y el chico de las investigaciones. Siempre era un hechizo para esto o para esto otro, o sino ayudarles a descubrir que era la criatura que cazaban mientras traducía la maldita tablilla de los demonios. Por unos segundos pensó que su mudanza al bunker sería mucho mejor que el escondite de Garth pero estaba muy equivocado, ya veía que ese parcito encontraba la forma de que el día tuviera más horas para que siguiera traduciendo, investigando o leyendo los malditos libros de esa enorme colección milenaria o alguna estúpida tablilla de la cual dependía todo el jodido mundo.

Esa tarde no fue diferente, los Winchester tenían otro caso que requería de su ayuda como lector obligado. Sam había ido a comprar al pueblo cercano y pensó que tendría algo de paz pero le duró bien poco.

-Hey nerd, ten- el rubio le arrojó una cerveza que le dio en el hombro derecho- Estás lento hoy.

-Cuando duermas tres horas diarias tendrás derecho a decirme algo- respondió irritado.

-Que humorcito traes, parece que alguien tuvo una mala noche- dijo sonriendo para ir a su lado- ¿Encontraste algo, listillo?

-Nada aún.

-Ya veo.

"_Seguro que ya tendría algo si te dignaras a ayudarme, idiota_" pensó el profeta para sus adentros. No es que tuviera algo contra los Winchester, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida y ambos le caían bien pero a veces, especialmente Dean, lo sacaban de quicio con sus idioteces.

-Avísame cuando tengas algo, iré a dormir un poco.

Kevin abrió ligeramente la boca mientras observaba como se iba por el pasillo a su habitación. Ahora se confirmaba: los rubios son estúpidos. Vale, solo ese cazador idiota lo era. Un pequeño Crack lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró el lápiz roto que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Se acabó, es hora de que alguien te dé una lección, Dean Winchester.

* * *

Kevin observó el humo que salía de su café recién preparado y aguardó unos breves segundos hasta que escuchó los pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Sam había llamado hace una hora y le contó lo que descubrió sobre el tipo de demonio que cazaban, así que el castaño decidió hacerse cargo de él solo porque no era una gran amenaza como para necesitar refuerzos.

-Hola- saludó algo somnoliento el mayor.

-¿Cómo estuvo el sueño de belleza?- siseó conteniendo su rabia.

-Perfecto, deberías intentarlo un poco- Esas palabras hicieron enfadar al profeta, ¡Claro que dormiría si pudiera!- Eso huele muy bien.

El rubio se acercó para tomar taza de "café" y la bebió casi de un trago, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Kevin ocultó una pequeña sonrisa e intentó colocar su mejor cara de póker.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Esto está horrible- soltó dejando la taza vacía.

-Así me gusta a mí.

-Tienes un pésimo gusto- el profeta se levantó de su asiento.

-Iré a dormir un poco.

-Oye.

-Sí papá, luego seguiré con lo mío- respondió cansado- Por cierto, Sam llegará más tarde, ya sabemos a qué se enfrentan, así que fue a cazar a ese demonio por sus medios y no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa.

-Ok- dijo sacando una cerveza del refrigerador.

-Casi lo olvido, se acabó la leche.

-¿Eh?

-Buenas noches.

Se marchó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Se quitó un poco ropa antes de acostarse acurrucándose bajo las tapas. Dean estaría bastante ocupado ahora, así que podría dormir una buena siesta antes de continuar con su trabajo. Antes de quedarse dormido, mandó un mensaje de texto para poner en marcha su plan y sonrió. Le hubiera encantado quedarse a mirar pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo y se merecía descansar.

* * *

El rubio estaba hojeando una revista y al cabo de unos minutos se levantó yendo a la cocina. Miró las cervezas en el refrigerador pero toda su atención se centró en la botella de leche vacía. Revolvió en un par de bolsas que encontró sobre la mesa y nada llamó su atención.

-Dean- dio un pequeño saltito ante la sorpresa y se giró rápidamente.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no aparezcas de la nada, Cas.

-Lo siento- respondió con su habitual cara de póker.

-Ya qué, ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó volviendo a su labor de buscar algo que saciara su repentino antojo de lácteos.

-Tengo entendido que necesitan provisiones, así que te traje esto- chasqueó los dedos para hacer aparecer varias cosas sobre la mesa- Y Kevin dijo que no olvidara esto.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron cuando vio la botella de leche que sostenía el moreno. Rápidamente se la quitó de las manos para beberla con ansias, soltando uno que otro gemidito de satisfacción.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó el ángel extrañado.

-Perfecto- respondió dejando la botella casi vacía sobre el mueble de cocina.

-Ten- sacó algo de su bolsillo- Kevin me dijo que…

El cazador no le permitió terminar la oración cuando vio la lata que sostenía el moreno en su mano derecha y se la quitó casi de un zarpazo. Se apresuró en abrir la lata de comida para gato sabor a pescado y lo comió casi ronroneando de gusto.

* * *

Castiel tenía que reconocer que algo raro pasaba, Dean no era de los tomaba leche y tampoco sabía que le gustara tanto la comida en lata para gatos. De haberlo sabido antes, le hubiera regalado algunas para los largos días de carretera. Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fueron los casi "ronroneos" que soltaba el menor mientras devoraba el contenido de la lata para luego lamerse los labios.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó confundido- Estás… raro.

-No sé de que hablas, estoy estupendo.

Esas esmeraldas se quedaron fijas en el suelo y el ángel pudo notar como estaba restregándose contra el borde de la mesa pero parecía algo disgustado. Cada vez se convencía más de que algo raro ocurría, ya que ese no era el comportamiento habitual del rubio.

-Cas- éste lo miró con curiosidad-Quiero otra.

-¿Otra qué?- se percató que jugueteaba con la lata vacía sobre la mesa- ¿Es en serio? Porque de lo contrario, no comprendo tu sentido del humor, o sea, casi nunca lo entiendo pero hoy estás siendo inusualmente raro.

-Cas, dame otra- insistió moviéndose inquieto.

Castiel chasqueó los dedos para obedecer la petición del menor y entrecerró los ojos al notar el entusiasmo con que comía la lata sabor carne (e incluso traía trocitos) mientras casi ronroneaba de satisfacción. Definitivamente algo muy raro pasaba ahí. Se acercó al rubio para colocar una mano en su frente e intentar averiguar que iba mal pero en un gesto inesperado, Dean se acurrucó contra su cuerpo para comenzar a restregar la cara contra su mano.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Dean? Estás actuando muy raro, tus patrones de comportamiento parecen los de un gato.

-No digas tonterías- respondió sin dejar de restregarse contra su cuerpo.

-Primero la leche, luego la comida para gato, los casi ronroneos y ahora quieres que te acaricien.

-Son ideas tuyas.

El ángel decidió comprobar su teoría e hizo aparecer un objeto en su mano derecha que movió frente al rostro del rubio, éste lo siguió atentamente antes de que Castiel lo dejara caer al suelo y el cazador se abalanzara sobre ella, tirándola entre sus manos.

-¿Ves?- soltó serio- Solo un gato jugaría de esa manera como una pelota de estambre.

-¡Deja de decirme así! Yo no…- Dean se quedó mirando la pelotita, luego las latas vacías sobre la mesa y al ángel- ¡SOY UN PUTO GATO!

El moreno desvió la mirada unos segundos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios al ver como el rubio casi se erizaba ante la revelación. El cazador iba de un lado para otro, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo e intentaba pensar como ocurrió todo eso pero Castiel tenía una hipótesis sobre el culpable y mejor que Dean no se enterara o se quedarían sin profeta. Rápidamente pensó en una manera de calmarlo y todo lo que se le ocurrió fue aparecer tras él para acariciarle el cabello con mimo. El rubio parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada ahí mismo pero cuando comenzó a juguetear con sus oídos, su parte gatuna volvió a reaccionar para acurrucarse contra su cuerpo.

-Eso es, buen gatito.

Tuvo suerte de que el nuevo lado gatuno del menor lo dominara porque de lo contrario, la paliza no se la quita nadie por llamarlo gatito. Fue con Dean hasta su habitación para que descansara pero éste no lo dejó ir y ambos terminaron tumbados sobre la cama.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea, Dean. Dijiste que dos hombres no compartían la misma cama a menos que fuera para follarse a la misma mujer o en una orgia- iba a levantarse pero fue sostenido con fuerza por la cintura- Dean.

-Mímame- pidió casi ronroneando.

-Yo…

-Acaríciame- el ángel tragó saliva con algo de dificultad al mirar esas esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad- Cas.

-Mmm… está bien pero solo un poco.

Ese supuesto "poco" terminó convirtiéndose en largos minutos que pasaron a ser horas y es que una vez que realmente comenzó a ronronear mientras se restregaba mimosamente contra su cuerpo, Castiel no encontró la fuerza suficiente para apartarse, mucho menos cuando colocaba esa miradita de gatito abandonado, pidiendo silenciosamente por más mimos.

* * *

Kevin se levantó con ánimos renovados y fue a prepararse un café a la cocina antes de buscar a Dean. Ahora que consiguió descansar unas buenas horas, se sentía benevolente y planeaba contarle sobre el hechizo que realizó para potenciar su recién descubierto lado gatuno. Nada lo preparó para escena que vio. El rubio dormía profundamente y podía jurar que de vez en cuando ronroneaba, debido a las suaves caricias que le daba Castiel en la espalda.

-Hola Cas.

-Hola- ambos se miraron unos largos segundos.

-Yo no digo nada si tú prometes lo mismo- se anticipó el profeta.

-Con una condición- respondió el ángel.

-¿Cuál?

-Que esta no será la última vez- Kevin arqueó una ceja antes de sonreír.

-No me digas, Cas, ¿Ahora te gustan los gatos?

-Son lindos.

El profeta prefirió no interpretar el doble sentido en esas palabras y salió cerrando la puerta. Era un nuevo día, lo que significaba volver a meterse de lleno en los libros y lo que le pidieran los Winchester.

-Hola Kevin- Sam bajó las escaleras.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

-Bien, hasta que esa cosa casi me mata- respondió serio- Parece que no hiciste bien tus tareas, chico, se te olvido el pequeño detalle de que esos bastardos van en pareja.

-¿Eh?

-Te estás oxidando amigo.

Le palmeó el hombro antes de marcharse por el pasillo y el profeta frunció el ceño, prometiéndose mentalmente que conseguiría algo de pelo de perro para dárselo a Sam, y junto con el gato idiota de Dean, haría que se dieran una buena paliza por idiotas. Algún día iban a apreciar todo lo que Kevin Tran hacía por ellos.


End file.
